gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EmpressBluefeather31
Welcome! Welcome Hannnah! Great to see you here! If you need any help dont hesitate to ask me how you can start and such. Firstly, there is a rule in which you must have 100 Edits, 50 of which are to pages, to be able to use chat. Ik ik, that alot of edits, but they go by quick if you know how to operate on the site. You can make a page, to start! Here are somethings you may want to make: *A Fan Company *Your Biography or the history of your pirate in POTCO (it can be made up, thats what were all about) *A Story +(Make a story about something on POTCO, anything, about Austria, about You and Ryan, whatever you find most appealing). *A Weapon *A Place (Maybe wher eyou live, remember it can be made up so it could be a mansion thats completely blue) *A Ship (What ships do you own? Take screens of it, and then add special abilities!) *Etc. We are all about fan fiction so feel free to make something about POTCO! As for the Austria page, here it is, so you can manage it: Austrian Empire. What are edits? Edits are when you change or add content of a page. Each time you edit a page and add content, it is counted as a Main space edit when you hit publish. User blog commenting and Talk page editing are also a way of edits. I hope you find some of this useful! Regards, 04:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) May I officially welcome you to PPW! 04:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Responding L:P Blastshot apologized for his attempt to take your lands. The Question of who is Holy Roman Emperor is falling in hand now.... But you have Austria and Bohemia so please darling be happy. Your beloved Grandpapa, 04:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Help I have to go for now -_- So sorry. Anyways, people here will gladly help: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 22:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hannah,haven't seen you in awhile. How's everything going? I hope you can come on chat soon and talk. 15:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hannah Hello hannah, can we meet on chat sometime? RyanBladmonk (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England '' He isn't banned someone made a account mocking him and impersonating him. This is the Real Ryan http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ARyanBlademonk 04:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) go on chat :P http://potcobritishroleplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin 00:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey sis Hey sis! It's Zeke! Zeke (obviously :P) PS My username is SokkaZukoAang! Hi Hannah Hungary Well, I heard you would like Hungary, so I am prepared to cut a deal. If I get the territorries of Pest county (including Budapest), the city of Eger, and the Lake Balaton, as well as a high Austrian position, I am willing to give you the rest of the land. They can be all insie the Austro Hungarian Empire, and for instance, I could be an Archduke, or a Grand Prince. As you know, TheAUstro Hungarian empire always had two ruling families, one for AUstria and one for Hungary. As a matter of fact, I know people who are directly ancestrated from Szécsényi István and Zichy Mihály, and Bethlen Gábor. The Szécsényis and Bethlens were Hungarian nobles, and the Zichyies are Austrians. Anyways, write back and we can arrange a live negotiation. --[[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'''Batorhos]] 22:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) A reason to this stupidity Hannah Blake just wants to add more titles to his list because he realises he keeps screwing up on the game so he wants better luck on the wiki. Sven is just angry about you annoying everyone and himself about speaking about Ryan every damn day. I'm sorry dear. I will do what I must to resolve this. Please, give them no excuse to attack or take the Austria from you. You literally are one the original still active, and in game playing RP country Leader there is. You have shown to me and to the Bourbons/Habsburgs (our Family XD) you are a peaceful leader. I always enjoyed to see you happy because I've known you since Duchess first introduced me to you all those years ago. xD You may not represent your country on this wiki ever so greatly because of editing but You literally paved the pathway for peaceful countries. They only deem you unfit because they are either bored, they hate your Ryan talk everyday and some are just power-hungry (Blake). Please just stop talking about Ryan everyday. I do not want to see invasion against Austria :/ 05:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) johnny, I'd like to speak with you over skype tomorrow. Colonel Blake Stewart of the EITC Third Division Hello I'd like to speak with you soon. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of the EITC Third Division Can I register a friend?Ok here : Will Greasescarlett I want to be Gold His Country is um...Spain? Level 20 Piratezow Captain Alex Seascarlett (talk) 17:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ummm http://potcoblackguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Please meet thar :P Siggy Reply Hey Auntie Hannah! Yus, I can make a signature, Im not sure if I can do it today, it may have to wait til tomorrow. Regards, 22:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Al! :P EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Done, tell me what you think! User:EmpressBluefeather31/Signature 22:07, April 19, 2013 (UTC) PS I also have the Assassin's Cutlass one if you would like that one better/ Concerning Signatures Jarod did the signature for me. You should ask him for one sometime. He's really good at making them. kthxbye 01:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Alliance Hello Hannah! I would like to offer a Alliance between Austria, and my country, The Kingdom of Savoy. Thanks Hannah, get back to me. - Captain Ned Edgewalker [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker It be a Pirates life for me!] Bohemia Hello Hannah, you see, Bohemia is currently part of Austria. One of my friends is wanting Bohemia, so I was wondering if you could give it to him. 21:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm Jack Daggerstealer, you were in one of my videos. Hii Please stop trying to steal her land, like you tried with Switzerland, Wurttemberg, etc. :) I was rightfully given Wurttemberg by the regent king. Also, tell that to Blue. And I'm trying to get it for a friend. What do I get for land? I left the game and RP. Hello Jack! Thanks for letting me be in one of your videos! Anyways, I am sorry to dissapoint you but I cant give your friend Bohemia. I am sorry. 1. I dont know him and I dont give away land left and right to random strangers. 2. Like William said, you shouldnt be trying to steal my land. Bohemia is ruled by Austria. Even though I am a peaceful, kind, nice, caring, and loving ruler, I won't be negotiating to give Bohemia to anyone anytime soon. Thanks for the offer though. Have a good night and fair winds! 05:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Drawing Hey Hannah I AM VERY SORRY I forgot to give you the picture but meet me on chat tomorrow? Thank you! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120330120642/potcoplayers/images/5/5d/CannonshotSig4.png 10:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marc! It's ok about the drawing, You can give the drawing to me soon. Sure! I will meet you on chat tomorrow! Have a good night and Happy 4th of July! :) 05:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria RE:Application Hey Hannah, You can still apply for the Role-Play Council, however, the Administration doe snot handle applications after the approval of John Breasly's Application. You can leave your application on the The World RP Council for the Council to approve. Regards, ReyesDeLuzWiki Oscars Chairman 23:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay Council To be officially accepted into the RP Council, a majority of the current council members must approve of the application. Sir Hawk's approval alone is not enough to make you an official member of the council. Just wanted to clear up any possible misunderstanding. Hiya Hiya Hannah! It has been a while and I think we need to meet up because we need to get Austria out there. Perhaps we can talk soon? Regards, 15:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeah we could do that but it takes too much time for me and chat is just much quicker for me and Im just very busy these days. Parents want to look into a new house so we can just kiss our old house good bye and hand the keys over to the bank. But whenever you can that will be fine. 22:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) NO Hannah. Don't you dare interupt your b day for something. Have fun on your b-day. Also... Happy Birthday my long time friend :P 01:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Skin Let me know if you want anything changed (colors, clothes, etc.) Hope you like it :). Madster Not crazyjust Mad 03:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! Heyo Hannah, The Character i described you as in my last blog as Sofia Sorto who was a love interest of Ezio Auditore, and an avide bookkeeper! side note: She was actually bassed off the painting A Portrait of a young venetian woman ''so shes rather famous in the art world i suppose, the painting not sofia. anyway there you have it! your most welcome. Kindest Regards ''Richard Screen Meeting Hannah, I would like to set up a meeting with you RE: Chat Hannah, I wish to speak to you on chat urgently. Hannah, please come onto chat as soon as possible. Greatly appreciated. Re:Chat When and where? Squirto19 - Talk Page RE:Hi Hi there Hannah! Yes I have made the wiki and you are now an admin! Here it is http://true-literature.wikia.com/wiki/True_Literature_Wiki Animal Crossing Gates are wide open. Hopefully G will be here too, if I can get him to come. Happy New Year! 08:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Titles Maria Theresa, by the Grace of God, Dowager Empress of the Romans, Queen of Hungary, of Bohemia, of Dalmatia, of Croatia, of Slavonia, of Galicia, of Lodomeria, etc.; Archduchess of Austria; Duchess of Burgundy, of Styria, of Carinthia and of Carniola; Grand Princess of Transylvania; Margravine of Moravia; Duchess of Brabant, of Limburg, of Luxemburg, of Guelders, of Württemberg, of Upper and Lower Silesia, of Milan, of Mantua, of Parma, of Piacenza, of Guastalla, of Auschwitz and of Zator; Princess of Swabia; Princely Countess of Habsburg, of Flanders, of Tyrol, of Hainault, of Kyburg, of Gorizia and of Gradisca; Margravine of Burgau, of Upper and Lower Lusatia; Countess of Namur; Lady of the Wendish Mark and of Mechlin; Dowager Duchess of Lorraine and Bar, Dowager Grand Duchess of Tuscany Meeting Proposal My Dearest Lady Bluefeather, I know this is abrupt, and we only talked about it a bit, but I must speak my mind plainly! I Love you Lady Hannah, and I wish to ask you for the honour of your hand in marraige, I am but a humble officer of His Majesty King George, but i have the blessing of your grandfather Lord Goldtimbers, and I have just been made the 1st Duke of Argyll, and am now Governor-General of India, so my lady, and the treasure of mine eye, will thou marry me? '' ''For thou art the fairest of ladies to walk this good earth, and i wish to share my life with someone I love and who loves me back! I shall await your reply on my talk page: Your Humble Servant and Admirer, ''~Richard ''~ Re: ProposalReply My Dearest Hannah, '' ''You have just made my day, i am truely honoured that you have considered me suitable! '' ''I shall annouce it at once on a blog, '' ''Your Loving Fiance '' ''~Richard~ PS Heres your engagement ring my dear! Re: Hey My Dearest Hannah, I Regret that my internet time is uncertain at the moment so i struggle to get on the wiki when you do, and most of that internet time is spent studying for my upcoming school exams, i regret this greatly but it cannot be helped (how else am i to actually become a real Major General? :P) i hope you will understand, and that i will come on as much as i can, when i can. Your Loving Husband, ~'Richard~ My Dearest My Dearest Hannah, Words cannot describe how I feel, my heart cries for I cannot get onto chat spend but a few precious moments with you! alas though this is how it is, and i am a slave to the rigours of school and the AAFC, but know that i thinks about you regulary, and miss you greatly, and as soon as i get a chance to i will come onto chat. My thoughts are always with you and i eagerly await the day when we shall meet again my love! Your Loving Husband, ~Richard~ xoxoxox Here's my character ;) A.k.a Edward Daggerhawk A Letter to A Dear Wife My Dearest Hannah, I am delighted to finally be able to come back onto the wiki, it has been regretable that i was otherwise unable to do so, but unfortuantly our school IT guys decided it wasnt safe, (we have had a hacker in the school network recently!) but now they have unblocked the wiki and i am able to return when i am able to, mostly during my free periods in the mornings! I am well and continue to do well at school, my grade get better and i am sure i will recieve honours at the end of the year! I have recieved a promotion to Sergeant in my cadet unit and am sure to post photos soon! In terms of Roleplay, i am undecided yet as to pursue the idea of POR, for havent had any news for ages and am unlikely to until at least next week. I shall though always remain your loyal husband. I trust this letter finds you in good health and that you are enjoying the comforts of my hand in marraige, (Scotland is a cold place but im sure the servants keep the fires going at our home. May God Bless you my dear wife. Your Loving Husband, ~Richard~ Team Fortress 2? You up for a capture the flag game? 01:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Just wanted you to know I don't know what chat you're talking about, and sadly you got a strike for shortening a curse in chat. Sowweh ;-; Squirto19 - Talk Page